


【焉之】相逢

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 13





	【焉之】相逢

“骚瑞～”  
夏光从最后一排往前门冲出去的时候衣服带掉了一个同学的书，他回过头替他捡起来摆在桌子上，夸张地道歉后又要往前走。  
站起来之前他看了那人一眼，生面孔，夏光想，怎么，他们这门课还有人来旁听的？

翟闻在前面冲他招手，“光光！快走了呀！”  
一百二十分钟的大课，八点半才下课，八点五十开场的电影让他俩合计合计决定趁课间十分钟悄悄溜走去看电影。  
“看着点哈”  
翟闻拽着夏光的胳膊往校门口冲，他正忙着看出租车的车牌号，然后给赵磊发消息，“老师点名了就说我俩感冒了先回去了”  
上了车才收到个“好”

最新上映的大片足够刺激神经，坐在回程的车上翟闻还在拉着夏光胳膊叽叽喳喳地说个不停。  
“...小翟”  
“嗯？”  
他今天有些反常，翟闻想，“赵磊不是说没点名嘛！”  
“别担心啦！”  
他拍拍夏光的肩。  
“嗯...”

隔天吃早饭的时候他困得差点把头栽进碗里，翟闻也在旁边困顿的打瞌睡，两个人面对着面地小鸡啄米一样吃完了一碗饭，起身准备走的时候听见后面的窃窃私语，夏光闭着眼睛走路，迎面就撞上了一个人。  
“额...”  
迷糊的神经连带着反应都慢了三秒，被汤泼了一身他过了一会才反应过来。  
站在他面前的男生看着他，“不好意思啊”  
眼神看上去挺真诚，“你没事吧？”

回去换了身衣服再赶去上课，好在这节课的老师比较平易近人，点点头就让他回了座位。  
“谁啊那人？”  
他让翟闻让开让他坐下，屁股还没坐稳就听见他问自己。  
“哪个？”  
“就今早上泼了你一身的那个啊”  
“...不认识”  
“哦”  
夏光掏了笔记本打算记笔记，又听见翟闻小声说道“还挺帅的”  
“...嗯”  
这点他倒是赞同。

时间过得飞快，转眼就到了快要期末考的日子，学校生活总归就是上课下课，生活调剂也无非就是隔壁学院发生了几起Omega信息素泄露搞得一整栋的alpha都暴走之类的事情，夏光一边啃鸡翅一边听翟闻手舞足蹈地说，说着说着想起来问他，“咱俩的抑制剂还有吗？”  
每月定时往后脖子上扎一针——够不着的话别的地方扎一针，总之把这根小银管里面的药剂注射进去就完事了，夏光站在柜台前面晃晃悠悠地等付钱，抬头就看见赵磊也进来了，身后面也跟着一个人。  
“哟磊哥”  
他摆摆手权当打招呼，“怎么，你的也用完了？”  
“嗯，小翟呢？”  
赵磊点点头问道。  
“后边买维C呢”  
他指指后面，又把视线落回到赵磊身后跟着的男生身上。  
戴着口罩的男孩子，个头比赵磊还要高上一些，穿黑色的羽绒服，露出里边穿着的黑色卫衣，耳朵上挂着耳机，没睡醒似的刘海遮着眼睛，细碎的发丝中间露出来的眼下的一颗小痣让夏光心里一跳。  
“这位是...？”  
虽然说赵磊宣称自己是单身，但保不齐在外面有个互相“帮助”的alpha——这是常态了——夏光问了一句。  
被问到了赵磊才像是想起来一样回答，“啊这是嘉嘉”  
他拖着男孩的胳膊让他站到前面来，“光光，这我弟弟”  
他说着指指夏光让他们认识，“嘉嘉，这是我朋友夏光”

“啊”  
摘了口罩看自己的男孩瞪着一双猫儿似的眼睛看他，“你好啊嘉嘉”  
只是愣了两秒夏光就又恢复了平时的模样，笑嘻嘻地伸了手同他握了握，“我叫夏光，你叫我光光就好啦”

翟闻从后面的货架上拎着个装满了维C的篮子回来的时候夏光还站在那发呆。  
“干啥呢？”  
他一戳夏光对方就被吓了一跳一样的一跳，“你干嘛呀！”  
“你付完钱了没啊”  
被他一提醒夏光才想起来还要付钱，“还没还没”  
他犹豫了半天，又趁着翟闻在那同咨询的医师说话的功夫扔了两盒避孕套进去。  
“......”  
“干嘛呢？”  
翟闻觉得今天的夏光怪怪的，账也不结就站那发呆，买完东西了还要他提醒才知道要走路。  
“坏了，你别不是又感冒了吧？”  
最近流感挺高发，翟闻警惕地看一眼夏光，试图从他的面上分辨出这小子是不是也得了流感，快期末考试了他才不想头昏脑涨地背书。  
“我才没感冒！”  
被他摸额头摸得一脸不高兴的夏光也冲他喊，俩人打打闹闹地一路回去，谁也没注意路边站着个人一直在看着他们。

最后一门铃声响起的时候夏光长舒了一口气，回了寝室翟闻在那收东西，看他进来了挺认真问他你真不回去？  
夏光往床上一趟，“回去也没人啊”  
他把眼罩盖在脸上，觉得困意在逐渐逐渐的涌上来，“我过两天再回去，真没事儿，你别担心我”  
“行吧”  
咔哒一声箱子上了锁，“那你可别到时候给我发消息说想我哈！”  
“去你的！”  
走廊里的吵闹声逐渐平息下来，夏光爬起来想看看点点什么外卖吃，考试可真是费心费力，为了不让自己看上去过于凄凉与可怜，还得等到大伙儿陆陆续续都走完了才能一个人拿外卖来吃。  
平常不觉得有什么，一放假大家都赶在第一时间踏上了回家的路，这时候整个宿舍区才逐渐显得安静——甚至是寂静了下来。  
他爸妈早八百辈子就离了婚，拎着猫食蹲在宿舍区角落“咪呜咪呜”地学猫叫呼唤这些小家伙出来的时候夏光想，其实他也想有个可以回去的地方，而不是在宿舍待到大年三十再乘了车回他妈的新家里——可那不是他的家，他想。

找了一圈都不见平常喂得几只猫的身影，难道是吃饱了？夏光踢了踢脚下的草无聊的想。  
得，今天连猫都逮不到一只，上天就是要让我回去补觉。  
这时候他听见身后草丛里细细索索的声音，他们这个学校实验性质的把alpha、beta、Omega放一块上去，之前也出过Omega信息素没控制及时被alpha侵犯的新闻，眼下四下一片寂静，整个学校安静的像是寂静岭，夏光难免有点神经过敏。  
他一转头，一个满身都是毛的男生正对上他的脸。  
“...哎！”  
夏光有点惊，反应过来了又突然有点想不起来人家的名字，“你叫啥来着...？”  
还好那人也不恼，“你好啊之光”  
他看着夏光的眼睛，“我们又见面了”

一起从小树林里往宿舍楼走，夏光一直在愤愤猫咪们竟然这么轻易就被焉嘉拐了去，“真是有的吃就忘了娘！”  
“？”  
片刻后他又反应过来有点不对，“哎呀！我喂了好久才喂熟的，怎么你一来他们就全往你身上蹭啊？！”  
他停了脚步想去看焉嘉手上拿着的猫粮，“你给我看看你的是啥牌子的我下次也...”  
买字还没说出口，他就脚底下滑了一下，沾了水的草地滑的很，他以为自己会和大地母亲来一个亲密接触，不过好在有个拥抱提前揽住了他。  
“小心点啊，之光”  
夏光站好了有点愣怔，“...谢啦”  
他总觉得对方身上的味道有点熟悉。  
回去的路上皆是沉默，走到楼下的时候焉嘉随口问他什么时候回家，刚想说你怎么知道我短时间不走？夏光又想起来他是赵磊的表弟，“我过年再回去”  
他解释，“不过，怎么没听过赵磊还有个弟弟？”  
像是猜到他会这么问，焉嘉对他笑笑，上挑的眼角一笑起来就像个狡黠的猫，“远房表弟罢了”  
他说。

在宿舍里待到年三十成功地成为了最后一个离校的人。  
宿管在他身后锁了门，夏光想也知道人家估计要在心里骂死他怎么不早点走。  
回家的路程只要一个小时，但他硬是在市中心的商场磨蹭到了晚饭饭点过了才回去。  
“怎么回来了也不知道打招呼？”  
站在自己房间门口正准备进去就听见他爸在楼下说，转了身努力让自己看上去阳光积极又开朗的夏光对着他爸身边的女人笑笑，“阿姨好”  
然后再请示他爸，“我能休息了吗爸？”

其实平心而论他那个后妈也没做错什么，他母亲去世快十来年他父亲才续弦，一个Omega女性，和他父亲这样地位的男性alpha结合至今也没有生孩子，更不要说他母亲去世之前两个人就早已形同陌路地各自分居。  
只是...夏光看一眼自己干干净净地像是从来没有人住过的屋子，只是他从来没法在这里找到自己的归属感罢了。

夜里又做梦，梦里梦到还在读高中。  
他还没有分化，男女混合的高中里又会跳舞成绩又好的男生自然是有很多人爱慕的，储物柜里被塞情书是家常便饭，时不时还有人在他们班门口期期艾艾地问夏光学长在吗？然后在一众起哄声里红着脸跑掉。  
他在校园生活中被爱意簇拥，这让他能够忘掉自己缺失的一部分爱。  
但他回忆起来总觉得漏掉了点什么，自己拒绝别人的时候似乎是有什么理由，而他身边似乎总是有着什么人揽着他的肩，挺温和又平静地喊他“之光”，声音低低沉沉的，但他总也想不起来那个人到底是谁。  
他在惊醒前的一秒身前的那个背影终于转过了身来，他的眼前出现了一双眼，猫一样的眼尾微微上翘着，看着他的时候他只能看见棕色的眼眸里盛着的自己，“之光”  
他听见那个人在喊他。  
然后他就醒了。

“小光，你收拾收拾”  
夏光顶着个鸡窝下楼的时候听见他的继母对他说，“晚上要出去吃饭”  
他迟钝地哦一声，外面天光早就大亮，然后他继母有点犹豫地对他道，“你爸爸给你...安排了一个相亲”  
他听见继母的话语里有所保留，“你爸爸的公司最近遇到了一些困难，对方的家族提出可以帮我们，但是条件是...”  
他看着继母的脸，包养良好的中年女人眼角有些疲惫。  
“我知道了”  
他说，“我不会搞砸的”

相亲，夏光坐在车后座上盯着窗户外面的风景发着呆想，他总感觉这俩字说出来同自己不太搭边。  
他老是忘记自己是个Omega的事实，他被确定会分化成Omega 的那天就被接回了家，继母开着车来接他，他被注射了抑制剂，因为哭喊地太累了而在车后座上昏睡。  
他在昏睡中隐隐约约地听见继母似乎在同父亲打电话，说他是因为某些原因被催化的，他父亲在电话那端的声音暴怒到让他也能听清，但他全身上下都好痛，尤其是后颈上，一直有清晰地疼痛，连着神经一样一抽一抽地痛。

然后就在家呆了很久，他几乎要以为自己再也没法出门了。  
有很多次他站在窗户口都恍惚地想要跳下去，那段时间到底是怎么过去的他也记不太清楚，只记得有一天他醒过来告诉他父亲说他想读书，他甚至在餐桌边抱住他父亲说“爸爸”——他已经很久很久没有喊过这两个字。  
过了很久他父亲才松口说好，但是你去的学校一定要是我同意的。  
去学院是他在网上搜了很久的结果，不知道为什么他就是不想去纯Omega的学校，大概是因为不能接受自己的分化结果？  
手放在键盘上的时候他就像是被控制住一样输入那几个字，他像是听见有人握着他的手在他耳边说去这里，我会来找你。  
他以为是幻觉，可又觉得那声音熟悉，以至于他一定坚持要去那里读书。  
他父亲一直反对，因为担心会出事，他据理力争甚至把他过世的母亲搬出来，最终是他的继母居中调停，最后因为有相熟的世家子也去了那个学院他父亲才接受。  
刚开始恢复读书的时候老忘记打抑制剂，以至于差点在发情期酿成大祸，室友翟闻人很好，但在他第一次发作的时候站在他身后捏着抑制剂，面色有点微妙的问他说光光你是不是曾经被人标记过？  
夏光第一时间就是否认，但他心里有股声音似乎在说是的，你曾经和某人结合，你们在狭小的房间里做爱，他抱着你的腰让你喘息着被他贯穿，他的性器进入你的甬道，他亲吻你湿漉漉的发顶与额头，你们接吻，拉着手接吻，像是两尾被勿抛上岸的鱼，在失去呼吸的最后时刻拥抱彼此。  
他在那一瞬间想起来对方对自己说的我一定会和你在一起。  
而他怎么说的呢？  
夏光想，我会等你，他说。

翟闻说你后面的腺体——他拉着夏光的手去摸他的——他说你和我的腺体摸起来就不一样，你这个显然是接受过标记的，而且还不是暂时的标记，是永久的，成结的，他一边说的时候手一边在比划，成结的那种，会怀孕的，你真的不记得了吗？  
由内心而来的抗拒让他拒绝接受这个现实的夏光听的似懂非懂，生理课上他都在睡觉，翟闻现在说的这些有点突破他的概念了。  
“你们俩应该是被棒打鸳鸯吧”  
最后下了这么一个结论，翟闻把一支抑制剂打进他的腺体，“不过你没变成未婚妈咪，至少你的那位还晓得戴了套”  
他耸耸肩，“还挺幸运的”  
夏光打了个寒颤。

而现在，夏光坐在包厢里，大人们在另外一间屋子里交流，说是给他们留下一点私人空间，他在想是不是应该把这些先告诉他的这位相亲对象？  
他其实勉勉强强能回忆起来一些，同班的同学，个子高，打篮球的时候头发扎起来，站在他身边的时候会搂着他的肩膀，上课的时候坐在他边上说话，老师走过来假装正经的坐直身子脸上却在偷偷笑。  
他记得自己同他去游乐园里玩，鬼屋里他抱住自己，在甜点店里吃蛋糕，他吃了一半又把另一半塞进对方的嘴里。  
他记得他似乎比自己小，偶尔会恶作剧一样的喊一声哥哥，然后凑过来吻自己。  
他甚至记得那人身上的味道。  
但他就是想不起来他的名字。  
他只记得他的一双眼睛，盯着自己喊之光的时候看着自己的一双眼睛。

“呃？”  
听见动静抬头的夏光看着站在他面前的男生，微长的刘海扎上去，看上去像个过分爱运动的高中生，看着他的时候嘴角有0.01度的上扬。  
他看着自己的时候同脑海里的那双眼睛逐渐重叠，他听见他喊自己，“之光”  
然后对他伸出手，“你好啊之光，我是焉嘉”


End file.
